<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silver tears - hyunsung royalty au by amethystcya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882293">silver tears - hyunsung royalty au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcya/pseuds/amethystcya'>amethystcya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hate to Love, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, M/M, Prince Han Jisung | Han, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Suicide Attempt, royality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcya/pseuds/amethystcya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin, the prince of the Winter Empire and Jisung, the prince of the Autumn Empire. They grew up together, had good times and actually were friendly with eachother. The Winter Empire and the Autumn Empire used to be dependent on each other, but one day, like if someone snapped with their fingers, the tribes started hating eachother. No one knew why. That was the moment, when their friendship truly fell apart. Hyunjin started to focus more on ruling the empire and Jisung didnt even know if Hyunjin liked him anymore, he started bottling his feelings. But despite the fact that they used to be close, they've grown apart and nothing is the same anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silver tears - hyunsung royalty au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung couldn’t sleep. Everyone must be asleep by now, but Jisung. Stupid insomnia. He curled up and snuggled into the bed sheets even more, trying to finally sleep. <em>"Sleeping like a baby again, huh?“ </em> said a voice in his head.</p>
<p>"Shut it, Hyunjin,“ muffled the sleepyhead into the sheet. "You have no idea, how it is, Mr. Perfect Sleep,“ he continued.</p>
<p>This was bad. This was really bad. He even had his voice in his head and was talking to it when he was alone. He was talking to himself. Every day. Imagining his ex best friend’s voice being here with him. He didn‘t even know, if this was still his voice. It could have changed, they haven’t seen each other in so long. It could be…</p>
<p>Jisung paused to stare at a little bump in his wall.</p>
<p>Maybe six years? Who knew. It was way too long, They used to be together everyday and then the drip just stopped. He wasn't over Hyunjin and he didn't think he'll ever be. Jisung was so fucking sad. (Felix taught him how to swear, Jisung was grateful.) Felix was one of his closest friends that actually stayed with him all this time. He wasn't from any rich family, just a little boy from the village. They met when Jisung was about twelve, he was in the city, alone, without any guards so no one could have even guess that he is from the royal family. He used to sneak out a lot. They bumped to eachother that day, Felix was there to sell swords and weapons when the Festival was going on just like every year. Felix wanted to apologize for his behaviour, so he told Jisung to choose something from what he selled. His dad wasn't there, so he didn't get scolded. "You can't just give it to him, ask for the money," his father would complain. Jisung chose a shiny dagger with a handle decorated with malachite. He liked the little green gemstones. They became friends immediately after the incident. But Felix, even to this day, doesn't know that Jisung is the Fall Prince. He's told him about Hyunjin and everything, Felix knows that they stopped talking. He always said that his name sounds familiar. Jisung always just shook his head and said: "You're just making up things,".</p>
<p>He missed Felix. He really did. Jisung hasn't seen him in really long, too. He hoped he could see him at the Festival this year, it was in few weeks. In general, Jisung hasn't seen his friends in really long. "I wish i could finally sleep," Jisung let out with a sigh. A breeze coming from the window played with his hair a little. He got up from his safe warm spot in the bed and closed the window. The sky was dark blue, almost black, the city was shining. It was stunning, he could see all of it from there. <em>What if he went on the roof?</em> He could take some blankets and maybe look at the city lights more comfortably, there was a place, where the roof wasn't oblique, he could just climb up there and be okay.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't a good idea but he didn't care. He opened the window, grabbed some blankets and went trough the window. Jumped down.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Be careful!“</em>
</p>
<p>„Don't act like you care, Hyunjin! I know you wouldn't mind if i fell down.“</p>
<p>
  <em>„Oh Jisung, could you just shut up sometimes? Be quiet and make you little brain understand the fact that you aren't even in contact with eachother. Maybe I don't like you anymore. Maybe I didn't even like you when we still were friends! You're talking to yourself making you think that I still like you? We don't even talk anymore. If I truly liked you I would at least try to contact you,“ he laughed. </em>
</p>
<p>„How can you be so cruel?“ Jisung whispered, tear running down his cheek.</p>
<p><em>„You're talking to yourself. I am you.“</em> Jisung didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to jump. It's just like a big jump to deep water. But there's not any water. He doesn't care. Jisung wants to end it. He ran five steps, turned on his back and jumped from the roof. His suffering was about to end. Hyunjin will finally get out of his head. Jisung will not be in pain anymore. Everything can stop.</p>
<p>Everything became slow. He finally fell down. But he didn't feel any pain. He didn't black out. He didn't. Sad one moved his hand just to hear a crunchy sound. His body collapsed to a pile of fallen leaves in the garden. He was laying in the dark. In dead leaves, tears running down his chubby cheeks, grabbing his hair in pain and pulling it. He was a little selfish. "Screw it, how can i miss you so bad," he whispered, voice shaking.</p>
<p>"I want to see you." A boy muffled to his hands, covering his face. The night was the only one who was listening. He was all alone in the world.</p>
<p>And maybe, his prayers were heard. Who knew. The dark, quiet night will sure deliver it. Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this thing is inspired by @iluminho on twt! please check them out, their drawings are really beautiful :(( here is the link to the fanart i got the inspiration from! i won't post the chapters really on a set time/day, just when i feel like it :/ can't keep myself organized haha</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/iluminho/status/1313907882056978432?s=19</p>
<p>also pls don't cancel me, this us my first time writing a fanfic in english and it isn't my first language so im really sorry for any mistakes :(</p>
<p>thank you for reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>